One of the Best Nights of My Life
by inu-vampire30
Summary: its a little fic about Yuuki and Zero on their first Prom.Happy times, a little dancing and a sweet ending;D this is also my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it! .


**Inu-vampire: Hi! And thank you for clicking on my fanfic. I'm so exited!**

**Panda: -sigh- let me guess… it's a Zeki fic isn't it?**

**Inu-vampire: You Knows it!!**

**Panda: Your so predictable –rolls eyes-**

**Inu-vampire: Well its my first fic so :P**

**Panda: Real mature…**

**Inu-vampire: Well at lest I don't dream about Alex (its this dude in our science class that tells her every day that he loves her)**

**Panda: … Shut up**

**Inu-vampire: Alex-koi**

**Panda: Don't you dare say that again  
Inu-vampire: Alex-koi, Alex-koi, oh and um Alex-koi!**

**Panda: I'm gonna Kill You!**

**Inu-vampire: Um… I don't own Vampire Knight, And if you would excuse me I think I need to run for my life. Bye!! **

**^.^**

Prom night

It was a cool, breezy night.

The murmured of the day class girls could be heard throughout the academy. Tonight was the biggest even of the year.

Prom.

Every girl dreamed of this night, and now it was only a few hour away.

Yuki was just as exited as the others. She dreamed of dancing with the tall, charming pureblood and seeing all of the fancy décor the chairman had rented for this evening. She even was exited about the dress she would be wearing. She and Yori had bought their dresses a few weeks in advance and now this would be the night to show them off.

Yuki had just finished getting ready when a knock came from her door.

"Yuki, are you almost ready? The chairman wants to take some pictures before we go." Zero said in a low velvety voice.

This was it. Yuki took a deep breath before she opened the door and reveled herself to Zero.

Zero's POV

I stared at Yuki in amazement. She looked absolutely beautiful! She wore an hourglass shaped, strapless, black cocktail dress with a white belt that hugged her waist snugly.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The little girl that I've known for four years has finally grown into a beautiful woman.

I tried my best to keep my features composed and extended my arm out to her. She placed her arm lightly over mine and walked beside me as we made our way down the hall, to the chairman's office.

Then, all of a sudden, Yuki stopped.

I gave her a confused look.

"Zero, are you really gonna wear that to Prom?" she asked as she looked me over dressed in my school uniform.

"Uh… yeah." I replied

Yuuki sighed and grabbed my wrist to drag me back down the hall, to my room. Once inside, she locked my door and pushed me down to sit on the bed. I watched as she stomped to my closet mumbling something incoherent: something along the lines of 'tasteless, lazy, vampire hunter.'

With a sigh, I asked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping you find something for Prom"

The next thing I knew, Yuuki threw a pair of black pants at my head.

"Yuuki!" I said utterly annoyed

"Look Zero, you need to be ready for Prom. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

With that I knew there was no point in arguing further.

"Ah-ha!" Yuuki exclaimed when she found something deep within my closet.

"Her Zero put this on." She commanded. I saw that it was my Italian tuxedo that I had been hiding in the back of my closet.

With a deep sigh, I snatched the attire and left the room to go change in the bathroom.

Normal POV

Yuuki beamed upon seeing Zero. He looked absolutely gorgeous! His silvery strands contrasted with the black fabric of the tux. The suit fit him quite nicely and Yuuki knew that no girl would be able to resist him. The thought suddenly made her feel a bit sad. If Zero is too busy dancing with the other girls, would he have time to dance with her?

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Zero asked when her face dropped.

Yuuki sweat-dropped and waved her hands franticly out in front of her. "Oh nothing. I... uh… Just blanked out. I'm okay really! Come on father must be wondering where we are." And with that, the two walked back down the hallway.

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop picture taking, Yuuki and Zero finally made it to the ballroom where the prom was held. They entered through the balloon arch and made they're way across the dance floor to the table Yori and Aido were sitting at.

"Wow Yuuki, you look amazing." Aido said.

"Thanks Aido! You look dashing yourself." Yuuki said as she looked at Aido's white tuxedo: which was complemented by a red rose.

"Kiryu, you look quite handsome this evening." Yori noted. Zero gave her a quick smile and then dropped.

As the music began to play, Aido escorted Yori to the floor: thus leaving the two prefects alone.

"Okay Zero, you are to have fun tonight. If a girl asks you to dance, Do it. I mean this is our first prom and we are to make the best of it, understand?" Yuuki said sternly.

"Yuuki, you know I hate dancing."

"I don't care."

"But-"

"Please Zero, for me?" Yuuki asked pleadingly- she even gave him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist. With a sigh, Zero said "fine…" A bright smile appeared on her face. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she turned, she found a smiling Kaname Kuran standing before her.

"Okay, I'm off. Remember what I said Zero" Yuuki said over her shoulder as she followed the tall, charming Pureblood.

Zero watched from afar as the two glided gracefully across the white floor. After some time, Zero was getting pissed at the fact that Yuuki was dancing with Kuran instead of him. His anger built until he felt someone walk up behind him. It was the girl that he saved on St. Xocolatl's day. "Kiryu w-would y-you like to d-d-dance?" the girl stuttered. Zero gave her a nod and took her to the floor with the other twirling couples.

2 hours latter

Both Yuuki and Zero danced with numerous people. Nearly every girl danced with Zero and to Yuukis' amazement, he actually danced with the night class girls: Seiren, Rima, Ruka, and even Maria Kurenai **(remember the girl that Shizuka Hio used? Yeah that girl is still here hehe^-^) **But now it was the final dance and Yuuki sout out her silver-haired companion. She finally found him: he was bowing to his resent partner.

"Hey Zero, um, would you mind dancing with me?" Yuuki asked, suddenly nervous. Zero nodded and placed his hands on her hips: In turn Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck- the two inch, black high heels gave her a boost so she didn't seem so short compared to him. The next song was _'As Long As You Love Me' _and as the song filled the room, Yuuki and Zero moved in rhythm.

When the song finally came to an end, neither Zero nor Yuuki wanted to let go. Only when the two saw that no one else was around did they drop their arms. It was a silent walk back to the girls dorm. It was Yuuki who broke the silence.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah." Zero replied rather softly.

"What did you enjoy the most?" Yuuki asked.

Zero kept silent.

It was when they reached Yuuki's room did he reply. "Dancing with you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I enjoyed dancing with you the most." Zero said while looking down: his eyes were hidden from Yuuki's view by his silvery bangs.

The next thing Zero felt was Yuuki wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him and stared deeply into his beautiful lavender-colored eyes. Her cinnamon ones closed as Zero leaned in. She felt no reason to turn away. She reached up and closed the distance between their lips. After a long several seconds, they parted.

"Thank you …Yuuki.' Zero whispered.

"For what?"

Zero gave her one of his most genuine smile and whispered,

"For making this one of the best nights of my life…"


End file.
